Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a storage device, which is able to have its access mode dynamically adjusted, and a configuration method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, the access mode of a storage device can't be dynamically adjusted after it has been configured to be a static random-access memory mode or a cache mode. Even though in hybrid architecture coexisting with the static random-access memory and the cache, the access mode has to be set during the initialization procedure by the user or software, such that the ability of dynamic and real-time configuration becomes very important for some target loads for which a suitable mode can't be determined beforehand. Therefore, a storage device and a configuration method in which the access mode can be dynamically adjusted are required.